itwfandomcom-20200213-history
KDRio v1
KDRio v1, more often referred to as KDRio or just KD (and shorthand for KD Rio Version 1), is a major player in the ITW series of board games, and is known to be one of the more central users to them. Suffice to say, if he does not show for such a game, the chances of its success are greatly diminished. Because of this sway, some have considered him the go to guy for collaborations in such games as well as an expert in how one plays a game at any given time. ITW History Early ITW Participation KDRio first encountered ITW games back in late 2002-early 2003, when he first came across the third of Mad Steve's "ITW Trying To Wake Me Up!" topics. With no established skill before, he participated and learned a few things... things that would serve to be useful in subsequent games. Those skills served him well as he participated in a couple more topics. During one of those, he met Smash Master, and began to talk to him over AOL Instant Messenger. Becoming friends with him, KD then opted to create a couple games of his own, among them the now-defunct "ITW Trying to Kill Me" games and a wake-up game as well. As time went on, during another game, he met Mikey Lenetia as well, and the two of them became friends as well, taking the time to talk with one another over AIM as time went on. The Golden Age As ITW continued onward, KD would meet Derek H during the course of another game, after a moment of concern from the latter over possible disruption of action done in one of the former's posts. Though there was no worry to be had, the two of them started talking over AIM and came to be buddies as well. Mikey would soon talk with Derek as well, bringing the three of them close in a sort of brotherly way. Times were good as ever, and though there would be minor disagreements between the three, they stuck together and would work things out smoothly. The pinnacle of this time was Derek's own game, "ITW Trying to Hijack the Ryaga!", in which he intended to have players attempt to seize control of the starship Ryaga. The game was a large success, but certain issues beyond his control lead to Derek quietly drifting into retirement from ITW. However, the games continued onward as a couple new games would surface and play out with the new wave of players that had entered the ranks over the course of this age. The Estate Games In late 2005, KD would start another game, taking a page from Derek's book with "If They Were Stealing From Me... oh yeah." It was a game where the group would have to steal a gun called -- as KD put it anyway -- the "HYPER DEATH RAY" from a place commonly known in the ITW universe as the Estate. The game turned out to be a huge hit and was completed within 30 days of its start, thus unofficially being the first game to complete in a month's time. The heavy level of success of the game would lead KD to start a new Estate game at the end of July 2006, which would be the beginning of the end... The Cataclysm The pace of the second Estate game -- "If They Were Stealing From Me Again... Yes, Again" -- was considerably faster than the first, and was well-received initially. In fact, with some persuasion from both KD and Mikey, Derek would make his anticipated return to active player status. Most everyone felt a sense of euphoria upon Derek's return, believing that the good times were here to stay. However, that was not to be, as acts of desperation in the sends of other users started to sour on KD, but mostly Derek in particular, as they and Mikey started to perceive the actions as ruining the game and taking away from the enjoyment of it. In fact, it lead to Derek opting to eventually do something about it. By steering the course of the game as it progressed past 1000 posts and into a third topic that was dubbed "Overtime", he gave everyone a villain to act against the others, namely his own avatar character, Derek Zerus Barona. With a lot of miscommunication happening, people started to turn on one another, unaware that they were only worsening the situation as it stood. It all came to a head when Derek and Smash Master lashed out at one another, resulting in KD trying to break it up and getting verbally blasted for his troubles. The game would never be completed as it all collapsed in failure. In the aftermath, Derek would storm off and break contact with most everyone else, most of the other players stopped interacting with one another, and KD decided that he would never be involved in another ITW game ever again. Return and the Resurrection It wouldn't be until 2009 that KD would decide on an attempt to return to ITW, which he only did when Smash Master revealed to him that he had persuaded Mad Steve to do one final wake-up topic, dubbed "If They Were Trying To Wake Me Up! (The Final Slaughter)". Though highly disillusioned after the disastrous second Estate game, KD would play the game accordingly, and came to the conclusion that he had probably missed the game quite a bit. After a performance and collaboration with John_Verideo showed him that he could at least participate in the game without any such problems. Shortly after, Derek approached KD and discussed the possibility of opening a new ITW of his own, to which KD didn't ask questions, but sought to help however he could. Mikey too was brought back in to help as well, and the concept was declared official once Derek and Smash Master buried the hatchet on their feud from years back. The game was opened on June 18, 2010 and called "If They Were Treasure Hunting on Eclipse Island!" The game was seen as an olive branch from Derek, who had felt responsible for the disaster in 2006 that had really hurt a lot of people; thus, its purpose was to bring back the fun of the old days with a new set of laughs, insanity, and madness. So far, it has delivered and has helped to revive the game of old. However, KD currently is a little skeptical about whether it will succeed. Ony time will tell if it will bring back the fun, or the agitation of before. ITW Games ITW Games Participated In This list is incomplete at this point... *If They Were Trying to Wake Me Up! series *If They Were Trying to Kill Me! series -- now defunct *If They Were Escaping From the Yeti! series *If They Were Trying to Hijack the Ryaga! *If They Were Treasure Hunting on Eclipse Island! ITW Games Overseen *If They Were Trying to Wake Me Up! *If They Were Escaping From the Yeti! *If They Were Stealing From Me... oh yeah *If They Were Stealing From Me Again! ITW Characters Avatar Character *KD Rio Main Characters *Shina Gado *Agent Timothy Johnson *Link Supporting Characters *Zeke the cat *Joey the cat *Sylvester the cat *Stefan *Travis Touchdown *Prince Marth of Altea Antagonists and Villains *Ganondorf Dragmire *Cerebral Assassin Miscellaneous Notes *KDRio operates with one of the smaller groups of main characters among users that participate in ITW. Only Mad Steve is known to operate with fewer main characters. *KD draws inspiration for sends from many sources. His more ridiculous sends have a basis in old cartoons from the 40s and 50s. *Because of his longevity in ITW, many new players try to borrow off what made KD so good to begin with. It's hard to say if he appreciates the flattery or isn't a fan of it. *KD is often approached by others for collaborative efforts or critique on certain matters. While he generally is easygoing and relatively easy to work with, he does not appreciate blatant stupidity or disregard for things that he has planned or in motion. *For all the good ideas he's had, a select few have stood out more and have become well-known to the point no one even questions them any further. *Nowadays, KD is into football, wrestling, and other sports... the sources of inspiration that are most visible in his writing. Category:Users